


The Pearl and The Star

by Kattythingz



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Danny and Phantom and separate entities, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, It's a like a time capsule!, M/M, One-Shots, Overall cuteness, Romance, Void!Danny, courting, cursing, ghost king Phantom, mafia boss phantom, there's a noticeable shift in writing by chapter 3, this is basically a bunch of pitch pearl one-shots, void pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz
Summary: A collection of all my Tumblr Pitch Pearl fics, ranging from Void!Danny to Ghost King!Phantom. And in between all of that, utter cuteness and just dorks being dorks.
Relationships: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Of Dreams and Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these in the order that I posted them on Tumblr. I've been contemplating posting them here for a while now, so... yay!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.
> 
> NOTE: This is my original void pearl fic. I did not post it in "Of Starlit Pearls" because I changed a few small details.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void!Danny and Phantom are in a pinch, and only Danny’s powers can get them out of it. ANGST ensues, birthing fluff…

“Danny, I’ve lost too much energy,” Phantom grimaced as he clutched his side injury. 

It was spilling ectoplasm everywhere, and Danny’s eyes kept following every drop as it fell. Phantom couldn’t handle using more power. What could they do? 

They were backed into a corner, Phantom was heavily injured, and Danny wasn’t better off than Phantom either. As Danny contemplated (panicked), he heard Phantom’s scratchy voice. “I think I have an idea, but you might not like it.”

“Well, at this point it’s all we have left,” Danny frowned. “What is it?" 

Phantom’s expression wasn’t as hopeful as Danny would’ve liked, which meant Danny would really hate this idea. Which meant…

"No!” Danny’s eyes widened. “I am NOT feeding off of you, Phantom!”

“You’re the only one that can regenerate between us, and we need all the firepower we can get.”

“But-”

“Danny, please.” There was a desperation in Phantom’s voice, so unlike his usual confidence and cockiness. It scared him more than he’d like to acknowledge.

“I… I don’t like using that power, you know that,” Danny pressed. “We can just wait until your wound seals-”

“We both know this isn’t healing anytime soon,” Phantom grinned weakly. 

Danny swallowed. He was right. As much as he hated to admit it, Phantom was right. This was the only other option left. Danny avoided this power for many reasons, but now, if he wanted to live through this, if he wanted Phantom to live through this… 

“Fine,” he relented.

Phantom’s eyes lit up just a tad, but Danny was quick to add, “But don't… don’t make it a dream you treasure. If I end up eating that, it could vanish from your mind. I’ve only ever done this once, so I’m not really sure." 

"Alright,” Phantom nodded. “You can eat nightmares, right? Or day dreams at least?”

The tale of just how he knew he could do that was one he didn’t want to delve into at the moment, but he winced at the memory anyway. “Yeah." 

"Then I’ll think of a worst case scenario or something. That should be fine, right? Nothing personal, just a bad outcome.”

“I guess,” Danny scowled. “But that’s still invasive-”

“Danny, if you want us to get out of this mess, we have to do this,” there was that desperation again. Danny wanted to wash it away and replace it with his victorious grin and his ridiculous puns, he wanted to- 

Danny cut off the last thought before it went too far. Focus, Fenton.

But any and all thought process paused as Phantom grabbed Danny’s hands. Phantom’s hands were icy cold, even for his natural ice core, but that had nothing to do with the shock it spent up his spine. 

Danny swallowed as he tried to focus.

“You can do this, I trust you,” Phantom smiled. His smile did as much damage as his grins did, if not more so. 

“What if I mess up?” Danny whispered. 

“You won’t,” he reassured, like he was so sure Danny could actually do this. How could he have this much faith in him? He’d only just started working on his powers, he could mess up at any moment-! 

Another squeeze reeled him back in. 

“Do it, Danny.” inhaling, Danny nodded. He returned Phantom’s squeeze and reached for that weight deep inside his chest. He willed it to stretch beyond his core, through their connected (intertwined) hands, and into Phantom’s. 

The first thing he felt was cold. Biting, lonely cold. Then, he saw darkness. It expanded endlessly, not a star in sight. 

Danny pushed deeper, looking for the center of the.. nightmare? image? When he found the source, he was immediately overwhelmed with _PAINPAINPAINPAIN-_

Danny gasped, almost cutting the connection. His will wavered, but no, he had to keep going. for Phantom. He stepped closer, a light blinking in the distance. He was prepared for many things, but not what he saw.

The first thing he saw was Phantom, hunched over someone, cradling their body protectively. 

He could hear whispers echoing around them, and they whispered, _screamed_ , the same pain and agony. 

The sobbing reached his ears next. Phantom’s shoulders were shaking like a leaf in the wind as he sobbed. 

_Oh, god_ , Danny gulped. 

But the real shock wasn’t Phantom’s crying figure, as much as it shook him to his core. It was the face on the body. 

His face. 

That’s when he comprehended the words. 

“Danny, please, wake up, wake up! Don’t. Don’t do this to me! GET UP!”

Danny gasped, stepping back instinctively. Phantom’s worst case scenario wasn’t death, it was Danny’s death. 

A wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm him, but Danny couldn’t stay here. This wasn’t real, this was Phantom’s trance. He had a job to do. 

He took a deep breath, and pulled. 

They gasped simultaneously as they were pulled out of the trance. 

Danny trembled as energy surged through his body, and Phantom almost believed it was just that until he saw the tears streaming down his face.

“Danny?” Phantom uttered. 

Danny sniffled, unable to look him in the eyes. “Why… Why would you imagine that?”

“Huh?" 

"Of all the things, why that?" 

Phantom hesitantly reached out a hand, and lifted Danny’s chin so he could see his face. The tears pooling in his black and blue eyes sent a cold shock straight into his core. 

"I… don’t understand?”

Danny needed something powerful to energize him. Something so emotional, it would heal him entirely. The only thing that Phantom knew could make him feel so much all at once was Danny. 

Danny dying right here, right now, in his arms as Phantom was helpless to do anything. 

“The emotions I felt,” Danny whispered “The agony. That was… That was all real? You’d really-”

There was a lump in his throat that refused to go down. Phantom dropped his hand, looking away. “Y-Yeah." 

"You said you fed on intense emotions, so I needed something so overwhelmingly strong, it would heal you. You didn’t want it to be personal, and that was all I could think of." 

"How wasn’t that personal?” Danny gaped. “You just told me that you’d mourn my death horribly, how is that not personal?" 

"Because compared to the dreams I have about you,” Phantom gulped, unable to stop himself, “That seemed like something that was obvious to you." 

"You have dreams about me?”

That’s what he was focusing on? And yet… Danny looked so shocked at this revelation, like he’d honestly thought Phantom was only worried for himself and not Danny. 

“Of course, I do. You haunt my every dream. I’m supposed to be the ghost here, not you,” He mustered up a small grin at the end, watching as Danny processed this information.

A brilliant blush painted across his cheeks. “You-You mean-" 

"Yes, you idiot,” He couldn’t help but laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Danny’s face. It looked ridiculous, especially as his eyes were still leaking tears. “I’ve been hinting for months, you know? You’re pretty dense, Fenton." 

Danny still wasn’t speaking. It seems Phantom has broken him. With a sigh, he said, "I know this isn’t the time, but I need to know now that it’s out. Do you-" 

Overwhelmed by his emotions, the only thing Danny could think to do was surge forward and pull Phantom into a desperate kiss. 

Phantom’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets, but the hands on his chest reminded him of where he was and he reacted promptly, holding Danny’s face softly as he returned the kiss with just as much passion. 

It was sloppy and messy, but they didn’t care as their emotions flew higher and higher.

When they finally pulled away, it was only far enough to lean on each other’s forehead. 

Phantom laughed quietly as the situation hit him. "we’re in a life or death situation, we’re here kissing.”

“No better way to pass the time,” Danny returned weakly, a smile pulling at his lips. 

Like the moon to the sun, they leaned closer, and lost themselves in each other. 


	2. Love is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Boss!Phantom has been dating Danny under a secret identity, but now the secret is out after Danny’s been kidnapped by one of Phantom’s enemies.

Danny figured there was a lot of things wrong with this situation: him, tied up, and his captor, holding a gun against his head. But what boggled his mind the most was the moment the door was kicked down.

Well, not the door falling, but _who_ had kicked down the door: his boyfriend, Phantom.

What’s Phantom doing here? Why does he have a gun? 

Why does he feel like a complete stranger at this moment?

“Phantom?”

The way Danny said his name, like he was shocked, overjoyed, yet so betrayed all at once…

“What’s going on?”

The growing crowd, all selling guns, surrounding phantom, calling him boss…

His breath hitched.

“You’re-”

Phantom gave him a regretful look, but he didn’t dwell on that as he turned back to his captor.

“You just made a _big_ mistake,” He snarled.

***cue the butt-kicking cuz I suck at fight scenes lmao***

Danny and Phantom are outside, both silent as they try to find their words.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Phantom startled at the question. There wasn’t the same confusion as before. Just resignation. Hurt.

“I didn’t want to scare you off,” Phantom sighed. “I… You finally agreed to date me, and things were perfect. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“So it wasn’t because you didn’t trust me?” Danny spoke quietly.

“What- no!” He hurried to clarify. Danny was trustworthy, sweet, loving, everything he’s ever wanted in a partner, but if there was one thing Phantom knew he wasn’t, it was a criminal.

“Danny, I’m legally a criminal. I thought… If I told you, you’d hate me, call the police on me, I don’t know!”

Danny’s expression shifted into a scowl. "So it _is_ because you don’t trust me.”

“That’s not what I-”

“You implied it!” He snapped. “I might be dense sometimes, Phantom, but I’m not stupid. And I am not shallow. I knew there was something fishy about you, I just chose to ignore it.”

“If you suspected, why didn’t you just say no?” Phantom needed to know. Danny knew something was wrong with him, he must have a good reason to stay with him. Maybe he wanted to “fix” him? Maybe-

“Because… Love is blind, isn’t it?”

All breath left his chest in one fell swoop. His eyes the size of plates, Phantom could only stare in dumbstruck shock as a blush dusted Danny’s cheeks.

He… What? Love?

“I don’t know when my feelings started overriding my common sense, but by the time I realized you were in some shady business, it was too late.”

“Danny,” He uttered breathlessly. “You don’t mean-”

“I love you, you idiot,” Danny smiled weakly. “How could I just leave you when I was too attached to you? To us?”

Phantom’s brain stopped at “I love you”. It repeated in his head like a mantra so loud, he was deaf to the whispering of his crew. His spatial awareness was gone and replaced with a mess of he loves me, he loves me, he loves me-

Danny waited for Phantom to say something. He tentatively lifted his head, only to blink at the sight of the dazed expression on his handsome face. There was a deep red coloring his cheeks, and that’s when he realized: phantom likes him back.

He huffed out a small laugh. Unbelievable. All his smooth flirting and suave attitude and this is what it took to get him to blush?

Mustering any nerves left in his body, Danny surged forward-

And kissed him.

There was the distinct sound of loud gasps coming from the crowd he’d been trying to ignore, but any and all concerns of that were out the window as soon as his lips touched Phantom’s.

Phantom froze, his heart beating wildly in his chest as the moment hit him. Danny was kissing him. In front of his men. Danny was kissing him.

Danny almost pulled away, scared of the lack of response, but was stopped when he felt a strong arm wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him closer.

Phantom was kissing back. Phantom wasn’t pulling away or telling him off-

Danny felt a weight lift off his chest, leaving him weightless and giddy as he pushed deeper.

Unable to hold it down, Danny smiled against Phantom’s lips, feeling like the air he was breathing when Phantom returned the gesture.

The need to breathe, from everything and not just the kiss, pulled them apart, but only far enough to rest their foreheads against each other.

The crowd was cheering and catcalling, but all Phantom could focus on was the way Danny’s beautiful baby blue sparkled with joy and mischief.

Danny grinned, “Not so tough now, are you, Mr. Boss?”

Helpless against the joy and love bubbling in his chest, Phantom couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him.

“True as that may be, I’m still their boss, which means they’ll regret this later.”

“You menace,” Danny laughed. “You better not try to pull your boss act on me, because I will rebel.”

Phantom’s grin fell into a soft smile, and even a blind man could see the way love spilled from his green eyes.

“And that’s exactly why I love you.”

They lost themselves in their partner’s eyes, and could only follow their instincts as they leaned into another kiss.

Their hearts racing, their love overflowing, they kissed softly, chastely, immersing themselves in each other.


	3. This Sacred Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom compares the courting rituals of both worlds, and finds that it doesn’t really matter so long as he does it with Danny. Ft. a not-quite proposal.

Ever since Phantom has stepped into the human realm, he’s constantly been surprised with new knowledge. Not the kind Danny whined about, but the kind related to human behavior in general. As he’s learned from movies and personal observations, humans are very strange, yet so very complex. There was always something new to learn from them, and that was only in the region he was haunting!

According to Danny, there were multiple more regions, just like the Ghost Zone, and each region had its own customs and traditions. They even had their own languages, something Phantom found extremely fascinating. In the Ghost Zone, there was one language that everyone knew and spoke, but here in the human realm, there were so many, no one can speak them all.

But that’s not what intrigued Phantom the most. What Phantom really wanted to learn more about was their courting habits. Or as Danny called it, “dating”.

Currently, he was proud to report that he was courting Danny.

(Danny turned a furious red when he said that, and Phantom isn’t sure why.)

This relationship they had, Phantom reveled in it, and that’s why he did his best to make the courting process perfect. He offered Danny little gifts, he proved his skill by protecting his town, and he made sure to remain on good terms with his friends. But by the end of the day, what truly made Danny smile was always the quiet moments, like when they lied in bed and simply held each other as they breathed together, living in the moment. 

Phantom looked forward to those moments every night. The feeling of Danny pressing his head on his chest right above his thrumming core, the way Danny fit so perfectly under Phantom’s chin, and, eventually, the way he always relaxed around Phantom, letting his guard down, trusting Phantom to protect him in his defenseless state.

It filled his icy core with warmth, and Phantom, ironically, wanted more of it. Danny had made him crave the warmth of his human skin, the feel of breath hitting his neck, the heat of his body curled up against Phantom’s. It filled an emptiness in his chest with undeniable warmth and affection, something he never knew he needed until he met his precious human.

But back to human courting.

Phantom was perched on Danny’s bed, simply relaxing and enjoying the comfortable silence, when his eyes inevitably fell on Danny again. He was doing “homework”, something Danny said was a part of human schooling. It occupied a lot of Danny’s time, so Phantom had a rather strong dislike for it.

Phantom was actually doing his own research. He’s been trying to learn purely from his own observations rather than asking Danny constantly. He knew Danny didn’t mind his questions, but he wanted to rely on himself for this. 

Turning his eyes back to his magazine, Phantom read the page he was on. This page was more confusing than the rest. Taking up the whole page was a selection of rings, but that’s not what puzzled him. What puzzled him was the image at the bottom, of a woman that looked to be in shock as a man kneeled before her with a tiny box in his hand.

 **Get her that perfect ring!** The text said.

Phantom tilted his head. He knew women in the human realm favored jewelry much more than men did, but he has, strangely, not seen much of them wearing rings. He searched the other pages for an answer but found nothing. Time for his last resort.

Phantom floated up to Danny, the magazine in his hand. “Danny, I have a question.”

Danny glanced up from his homework, which included a lot of numbers and symbols. “What is it?”

“Do you know what this is alluding to?” Phantom showed him the page and pointed at the image of the couple.

Phantom has seen a lot of reactions to his questions from Danny, from spitting out what he was drinking to laughing, but this one was more casual than any he’s seen. Danny looked a little surprised, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly, but he was overall calmer than usual.

“Oh, that? It’s just engagement rings,” Danny answered, as though Phantom knew what an engagement ring was.

Phantom raised a brow. “I’m asking for a reason, Danny. What’s an engagement ring?”

Danny flushed. “Right, sorry. Engagement rings are like… an offering you give someone to show your intention of marrying them, I guess?”

“I’ve heard of this marriage thing,” Phantom nodded. “You said your parents are ‘married’. Is it similar to us?”

“Kind of?” Danny scratched his head, trying to find the right words. “It’s like… the second stage of dating. First, you date someone for a few years, then you get engaged, showing you’re going to get married, and then the actual marriage happens.”

So, humans courted in stages as well? In the Ghost Zone, you courted someone to prove your honest dedication and then you become “paired” after the courting is completed. It was an intimate bond that Phantom has never experienced, but he can’t help but think that maybe it was what he and Danny had. Something tender and sacred that goes beyond simple gestures and empty words. Something… deep. 

Phantom wasn’t sure how his own courting system would work, so he’s been integrating humans aspects into it, like kissing, but that still didn’t help him decide on where they were right now. He figured they could do this the human way, considering the initial stages were similar enough, but he needed to know everything about human courting in order to make that happen.

“What’s the difference?” he asked.

Danny scrunched his face in thought, and Phantom had to stop himself from reaching out to smooth his brow with a kiss. “I’m… not sure. I guess marriage is more for the legality of it all than anything. I’m no expert, but married couples like my parents still do the things we do, so it’s more about getting the legal benefits, I guess.”

Phantom hummed. “So it’s like binding your relationship?”

“Yeah,” Danny smiled. “Something like that.”

He felt a swell of pride at Danny’s confirmation. It always felt good to be right about these things, especially when some people mistook it for stupidity on his part. But it wasn’t, it was just… an alien culture. Danny had never once been annoyed at his questions, and he always indulged him no matter how embarrassed he was. He never once laughed at Phantom, well, he did initially, but he stopped soon after he noticed that it hurt him.

A rush of emotion sparked inside his core, and he rose a few more inches off the ground, a sure sign of good spirits. 

Danny grinned at his pride, his blue eyes dancing. “So, I guess your theory was right?”

He nodded. “Yes. So you offer an ‘engagement ring’ to your intended, and then you get married?”

“Well, not immediately, usually after a year or so, but yeah, pretty much.”

“Is there a specific way to go about this?” 

“Yeah,” Danny pointed at his ring finger. “You wear it on your right hand when you’re engaged, and then you move it to your left hand when you’re married. Not sure if you have to get a new ring for that. That’s about the extent of my knowledge,” he shrugged.

Phantom smiled. “I see. Thank you, starshine.”

Danny flushed as pink dusted his cheeks, and Phantom took great pleasure in knowing that he was the only one that could get such a flustered reaction out of his beloved. If anyone else did… 

He felt a growl in the back of his throat. No, never. No one would ever see Danny like this, only him. All this talk about courting rituals sent a primal rush through his body, and his instincts begged him to solidify the pairing. He wasn’t sure a regular pairing could work, what with Danny being human, but now, with his new information, he knew what would.

“One more thing?” Using the hand behind his back, he conjured something from his cryokinesis. He pictured the magazine form earlier, and let his instincts do the rest.

“Sure,” Danny nodded. “What is it?”

Bowing his head slightly, Phantom grabbed Danny’s right hand and placed a chaste kiss to his ring finger. “Will you keep this free for me?”

Heat rushed through Danny’s entire being, and his face lit up a bright burning red as he spluttered momentarily. His hand trembled in Phantom’s grasp, and the place he kissed tingled pleasantly, sending a rush of warmth straight to his racing heart.

( _The ring finger is connected directly to the heart, which is why it’s used for wedding rings_ , his mind uselessly supplied.)

“Phantom,” he gasped. His words escaped him, leaving him gaping at the grinning ghost whose cheeks were also tinted green.

Suddenly nervous, he fumbled with the object behind his back. Pulling it into the light, Danny saw that it was a ring made of crystal ice. It was pretty simple, sans the small mimic of a jewel at the top.

He remained silent as Phantom slipped it on his finger. The ring, which was supposed to be freezing cold, only warmed the spot even more. Phantom glanced up at him, his green eyes shining brighter than the moon on a clear cloudless night. His cheeks green, Phantom smiled softly. 

“I’m not sure how long it will take,” he uttered. “But I believe in what we have, so I hope there comes a day when I can truly have this with you.”

Danny’s eyes were oddly damp, but he tried to ignore that in favor of finding his words. “Phantom, I… I don’t know what to say except… I’ll try my best,” he said, his cheeks straining with the force of his smile.

Phantom looked into sparkling blue and couldn’t help but think, _you truly cast a spell on me, Danny Fenton_. Had Phantom never come to the human realm, he would’ve never met Danny, would’ve never known the softness of his lips, the warmth of his hugs, and the intensity of his affection. 

Phantom didn’t know what it felt like to be paired to someone, but he was certain that it was something like this: the feeling of lips on lips as their emotions ran wild with love and affection, and the feeling of their aching cheeks as they smiled big and happy, giggling helplessly to themselves as they sank into this sacred connection.

Yes, he was sure this time. Danny was his soulmate, his partner, his beloved, and no cultural barrier would change that, only add onto it.


	4. Stray Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost King Phantom has a very important question for his human friend, Danny. Dorky romance ensues.

“Your Highness, you asked for me?”

Phantom turned to face the voice, his cape swooshing grandly with him. The most recent addition to his Human Strays, humans that have wandered into the Ghost Zone and were unable to return to their realm, Danny, was standing there awkwardly, fidgeting nervously in place.

Why was he so nervous? Phantom meant him no harm. In fact, if anyone should be nervous, it’s Phantom!

 _Ah_ , _but he doesn’t know that_ , he thought. Before this summoning, Phantom hadn’t spoken to Danny in days. He was too nervous, practicing this very moment over and over. But he figured that after that delay, it only made sense that Danny was nervous.

And, well, he _is_ the Ghost King. Many ghosts would tremble before his presence. He took a great deal of pride in that fact.

“I did,” he spoke confidently. Then, surprising Danny, he faltered just a tad. “I apologize for not speaking to you earlier, but this is… very important, and I couldn’t find my words before today.”

“T-That’s fine,” Danny scrambled to answer. If any of the Royal Court was here, they’d skin him for daring to make the King look _sorry_. “You’re the King, it’s a very important job!”

 _What the hell was that?!_ He screamed in his mind.

“Indeed, it is,” Phantom smiled. Danny knew that smile. He was laughing at him!

Flushing, Danny continued, “A-Anyway, What’s this important thing you needed me for?” _And why isn’t the rest of the Council here?_

At that, Phantom’s smile dropped, falling into something more serious, determined. He could do this. He’s practiced this over and over, and even Dora said he was doing fine. He could do this.

First thing’s first: stand on equal ground.

 _“You’re the king, and that means it will always feel like an order. So make sure to seem as friendly and honest as possible so he doesn’t get scared,”_ Dora had told him.

Stepping down the stairs, he made his way to Danny. Danny’s heart started in his chest, and he could feel his stand stiffening as Phantom neared him. He was walking toward him! Is he supposed to do something now? Should he kneel or-

A touch on his shoulder startled him, and Danny jumped as he recognized the touch as Phantom’s. He’d always remember the cold touch, so chilly against his warm skin, and yet so comforting. Calm.

His shoulders relaxed automatically.

Phantom smiled when Danny finally stopped fidgeting. “You’re not in trouble, Danny. You don’t need to be so scared.”

“Then what is it?” he asked, tilting his head curiously.

Phantom had to stop his smile before it melted too much. Danny had no idea how adorable he was, did he? Which just made this all the harder. He could feel his hand tingling where he was touching Danny, sending his core into a spree.

Now… Now… Damn what was step 2? He’s practiced this, he should _know-_

“Your Highness?” Danny’s voice interrupted his panicked thoughts.

“Right, as I was saying,” He cleared his throat, trying to sound as confident as possible. Humans liked this, right? He’s watched his Strays interact, and he’s noticed that it was quite common for females to be flattered by confident males. Not that Danny was female, but-

 _Focus, Phantom!_ He shook his head.

“As I was saying,” he repeated. “This is very important to me, so I want you to consider this very carefully. If you say yes, it can become something very good.”

“Okay?” Danny frowned. “What is it?”

Taking a breath, Phantom opening his mouth to explain-

“Will you be my consort?” was the rushed flow of words that came out.

Danny froze, his eyes widening as his lips parted in surprise. It was adorable, and Phantom would have appreciated it if he wasn’t busy screaming at himself.

_You idiot! You blew it! You totally blew it! What the hell was that?!_

Danny has yet to snap out of his stupor, so Phantom hurried to remedy his mistake. “I mean, I would be honored if you would accept! I really enjoy your company and lately I’ve discovered that it might go beyond that of friendship, but that is completely up to you. I understand that the job of a consort is hard but-”

“What?” Danny finally gasped. “What did you say?”

“I-” Phantom swallowed. He had to pull it together, damn it! He was the Ghost King! He was above such embarrassing behavior! “I asked… if you would be my consort.”

“You what?” he stared. 

“My consort.”

Silence dawned on the pair. Phantom pulled his hand away in an attempt to hide his anxious trembling, and Danny stood shocked, trying to wrap his head around the words.

Consort? Danny heard that word get thrown around the castle, mostly from the gossiping ghost servants. One rumor he’s heard was that the king had a secret consort, and that’s why he’s been cooped in his chambers for the past few days.

The way they talked about, it held the same air of someone gossiping about an affair.

Flushing, Danny shook his head. _No, stop thinking like that!_

“I.. I’m flattered, Your Highness,” Danny spoke slowly. “But I… don’t know what a consort is.”

Phantom paused in whatever he was thinking, giving him a strange look. “You don’t know what a consort is? How can you not? All humans have them, don’t they?”

“Maybe if you explain it to me I can understand,” he lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling very stupid in the bright presence of Phantom.

Phantom contemplated the question. From what he’s gathered from his observations, humans had romantic relations as well, so why did Danny look so confused?

What if… what if he was Danny’s first? It would explain why he was so clueless on the matter. But, no, it was Danny! Surely he had a partner before he landed in the Ghost Zone? Still, that thought didn’t sit well with him at all. He… liked that he could be Danny’s first. He _wanted_ to be Danny’s first.

Still, clarification wouldn’t hurt. “Have you never had romantic relations before?”

Danny’s face lit up a bright red, puzzling Phantom. “W-What? What does that have to do with any-”

Danny froze again, and when his eyes slowly started widening, Phantom knew he understood. He felt a little proud that Danny was able to put it together all by himself. But that didn’t matter in the face of the _dread_ in his core.

Oh, Ancients. Danny knew now. Danny _knew_.

Phantom closed his eyes, and waited for his inevitable rejection, but nothing came. When the silence continued, Phantom dared to open his eyes, only for them to widen as he registered Danny’s expression.

Danny’s red blush was now brighter than before, reaching his ears and even his neck. There was a tremble to his lips, and his eyes were wide with an alien emotion that Phantom couldn’t quite name. Somehow, he knew it wasn’t a bad one, though.

Danny opened and closed his mouth, his words suddenly gone, along with any and all thoughts in his suddenly blank mind. 

No way. No _way_. _No way!_

This had to be some kind of joke, right? Maybe he was getting this wrong-

But, no, Phantom’s expression said otherwise. From his scared yet hopeful eyes to the bright green flush to his cheeks…

Phantom meant what he said.

“O-Oh,” he uttered. “You mean…”

“Yes,” Phantom nodded hesitantly. 

“I… don’t know what to say,” Danny said faintly. 

“You don’t have to,” he said. “Just say ‘yes’ or ‘no.”

“This is all so unreal, though. You’re the king, why would you choose _me_? And a human, at that!”

“Why does any of that matter?” Phantom furrowed his brow. “Is liking you not enough a reason?”

 _Liking you. Phantom **likes**_ _you!_ His mind screamed.

“I guess, but-” he paused, trying to gather his words. Phantom has never looked more open, and Danny’s heart honestly trembled before his imploring gaze. “No one’s ever… taken an interest in me, why would the Ghost King, of all people?”

“Then they are all fools,” Phantom said firmly. In a moment of pure instinct, he reached out and placed his hands on Danny’s face, cradling it gently. “Since the day I’ve met you, you’ve been on my mind. I thought it was because you were different than my other Strays, but, no, that’s not it. I know I’m being selfish, but… I don’t want you to go back.”

“Phantom,” Danny gasped, and for the first time Danny was _saying his name_.

His core thrummed joyfully. “You’ve been a good friend, but you’re more than that. I want you by my side, I want you to officially be known as _mine_. Call me naïve, but isn’t it supposed to be that simple?”

His heart running a mile a minute, Danny looked into his bright green eyes. The hands on his face tingled, but it was a pleasant tingle, one he didn’t want to go away. Was it really possible that it _was_ this simple? He could just… say yes? And Phantom would be his? He can finally settle this nagging warmth in his chest, just like that?

“Phantom, I…” closing his eyes, he sighed. “What if you change your mind?”

“I won’t.” he sounded so _sure_ , and it sent a warmth straight to his racing heart.

“You don’t know that,” Danny said. “What if-”

“Danny,” he huffed out a laugh, and Danny’s skin tingled where the breath hit ( _They were so **close** -). _“It sounds to me like you know your answer.”

Danny didn’t answer, so Phantom took the initiative. Leaning closer, he brushed his lips against Danny’s. It was soft, barely a kiss, but still, it sent shivers up his spine. “Open your eyes, Danny,” He whispered.

Despite his panicked mind, heart, he opened his eyes. Phantom smiled when he saw those precious baby blue gems, unable to deny how _pretty_ they were. “Just speak your mind, _amica mea_.”

“Yes,” he replied softly. It was so quiet, and Phantom almost missed it. But he did, and suddenly his core was _singing_. He couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out, nor the screaming urge to lean _closer_. Pressing their brows together, Phantom just laughed, and Danny couldn’t help but join him, smiling helplessly.

“Thank you,” Phantom whispered with a soft smile. His green eyes were brighter than before, like they were magnified.

Danny flushed, glancing away shyly. “You asked for an answer, didn’t you?”

“Danny, you know that’s not what I mean,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I do,” he looked back up. “But I’m kind of overwhelmed right now.”

“Then how about I tell you a secret?” Phantom didn’t wait for his answer, pulling his hands away. Then, grabbing Danny’s free hands, pulled them towards his chest, pressing them to his center, right above his core.

Danny could feel something vibrating lowly under his hands, but it was an oddly pleasant sensation that sent warmth through his veins. “Is this…?”

“This is what you do to me, Danny,” Phantom looked at him through glowing green eyes that only glowed brighter with his touch. “You make me lose control.”

“Oh,” he said, because no other words came to mind.

“Yes,” Phantom grinned, a little green in the cheeks. “So, you see, I’m overwhelmed, too.”

“ _Oh_.”

He sounded like a broken record, and Phantom even laughed a little at his bafflement. “Always so eloquent, love.”

“Shut up!” Danny flushed. 

“Well, it’s either this or I kiss you until we lose our breath,” Phantom shrugged, glancing at him with a strange look in his eyes. “Which would you rather?”

Danny gaped at the blunt reply, feeling _everything_ burn inside him. To say that so casually…!

“You _jerk_ ,” Danny huffed. He crossed his arms. “Well, if you keep up that attitude, you sure as hell aren’t getting any, so-”

“Does that mean you want to kiss me, too?” came the shameless question, and Danny almost choked on the air he was breathing.

“Phantom!”

“It’s a yes or no question, Danny,” Phantom peered at him through intense eyes.

Danny could almost be swallowed by the intensity. His mind blank, he did the first thing that his heart told him to and surged forward.

Phantom didn’t have time to even blink before he was pulled into a kiss. Immediately, he melted, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the kiss. Danny pressed, leaning forward to make up for that small height difference, and let himself melt as well.

They stayed like that for a long minute until they really did lose their breath.

Danny pulled away first, his face a deep bright red. Phantom’s own cheeks were a little green, but he still had it in him to tease, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Shut up,” Danny rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

In the end, he did. After all, you can’t talk when your lips are pressed against someone else’s. 

(They did eventually talk about the details of courtships and consorts, but not until _after_ they’ve kissed five more times and Dora walked in on them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: kattythingz. Feel free to talk to me about ideas or pitch pearl cuteness in general :3


End file.
